


Don't Spill the Gravy

by samanthawithlute



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Holding Hands Under the Table, Later Years, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous, Rubbing Thigh Under the Table, Thanksgiving, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: Johnny brings Ten to Chicago to meet his parents for Thanksgiving dinner. Ten is very nervous.





	Don't Spill the Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, fuck thanksgiving and fuck amerika. Just gotta get that out there.  
> Second of all this is written for/because of a prompt mxxshx (neosuhh on twitter) gave me. 
> 
> Third of all, please enjoy!

Johnny finally was able to take Ten to meet his parents. It was one of the few rest periods they had as idols, even as their promotions slowed down in these later years. It was the first time their breaks had aligned. It was also the week of Thanksgiving. Johnny loved the holiday. He loved the warmth, the food, the family. Ten didn’t understand but he loved the passion. 

Johnny’s parents knew the two were dating. They were fine. It had taken a few months of getting used to, but slowly it wasn’t as much of a big deal. Johnny and Ten sent a Christmas card to them, with a very large photo of the two of them kissing, on the lips. 

They still felt strange. Ten was nervous. Johnny was nervous too. Johnny’s family was accepting but they were still very traditional. Johnny and Ten, Ten especially, were very non-traditional. 

The time came and they met. It was only a few hours before dinner when they had been able to get in from Seoul. Ten quickly introduced himself, but then took the time before dinner to rest. 

Dinner was formal. And it was small. Johnny’s parents were sat on one side. And Johnny and Ten on another. Ten was already clammy. He only exacerbated it when he asked for the crab-apple sauce. Johnny was doing okay, but he felt like he had to help Ten. He moved his hand down under the table and quickly grabbed the smaller hand. Ten squeezed tight. Johnny loved Ten’s hand but it was incredibly sweaty. Ten could feel droplets all over his palm. He looked at Ten and then looked at Ten’s thigh. He unhooked his hand and began to rub Ten’s upper leg. 

Ten felt a lot calmer. He made some jokes. He complimented their cooking. They shared stories. 

But Johnny had gotten more adventurous with his thigh-rubbing. It moved further to the inside. And further up. Ten could tell. Ten was showing. 

Johnny was practically on auto-pilot. He barely even noticed when he rubbed against Ten’s growing bulge. 

It only continued more. Ten released a very soft moan. His eyes grew several sizes and Johnny realized what was going on. For some reason though, he couldn’t release his hand from Ten. He kept going. Like in some sort of shock. Johnny’s parents only vaguely noticed something was weird. But they kept the conversation going. 

Ten was feeling crazy. He didn’t understand why Johnny kept going. But he didn’t do anything to stop either. 

He had to get up. He had to. 

He looked Johnny in the eyes and gestures towards the upstairs. 

“I have to use the restroom, please excuse me.”

Johnny’s parents told him where the room was and Ten leapt from his seat. He looked Johnny dead in the eyes, outside of view of his parents, and hav evil the most exaggerated kiss and his sexiest blowjob eyes. 

Ten hopped up the stairs and hoped Johnny would follow.


End file.
